Goosebumps Fan Club and Collectors Club
The Goosebumps Fan Club was a fan club active from 1995-1998 that allowed readers to receive by mail Goosebumps newsletters and merchandise. The Goosebumps Fan Club 2000 could be subscribed to in 1998. The Fan Club newsletter was called 'The Scream'. The fan club was usually promoted in the ads at the back of the Goosebumps books and at the beginning of the Goosebumps VHS tapes. The Goosebumps Collectors Club allowed readers to gradually collect all books in the series as well as receive newsletters by mail. The Collectors Club newsletter was called the 'Scarezine'. The Collectors Club was promoted through tear-out color advertisements in Scholastic School Market Editions of original series books #59-62 and Series 2000 books. An ad for a UK version of the Collectors Club could be found in UK goosebumps books. 1995 Fan Club With an expiration date of 9/1/1995, the fan club included: *Black fan club coffin case *Goosebumps black baseball cap *Neon pen *Glow-in-the-Dark doorknob hanger *Autographed photo of R. L. Stine *Goosebumps Fan Club membership card *4 newsletters per year 1995 Fan Club baseball cap f+b.jpg|#1 Fan baseball cap RL Stine signed photo.jpg|R. L. Stine signed photo 1995 Fan Club Membership card.jpg|Membership card 1995 Fan Club black coffin case front.jpg|Coffin case front 1995 Fan Club black coffin case back.jpg|Coffin case back Curly Go Away promo doorknob hanger f+b.jpg|Doorknob hanger 1996 Fan Club With an expiration date of 9/30/1996, the fan club included: *Green Coffin-shaped cardboard case *Goosebumps watch *Goosebumps bandana *Goosebumps water bottle *Glow-in-the-dark Goosebumps sticker sheet *Three Goosebumps pencils *Monster Blood Eraser *Subscription to The Scream newsletter *Welcome message from Curly *Sheet with contents of Fan Club Pack 1996 Fan Club coffin contents sheet.jpg|Fan Club coffin contents sheet 1996 Fan Club welcome from Curly.jpg|Welcome message encouraging fan to write to 'Dear Curly' 1996 Fan Club green coffin case front.jpg|Coffin case front 1996 Fan Club Green coffin case back w postage stickers.jpg|Coffin case back 3 1996 Fan Club pencils.jpg|3 pencils Fan Club Monster Blood Eraser.jpg|Monster Blood Eraser 1996 Fan Club water bottle collapsed.jpg|Water Bottle (collapsed) 1996 Fan Club water bottle partly collapsed.jpg|Water Bottle (partly collapsed) Curly 1996 Fan Club watch.jpg|Curly wristwatch 1996 Fan Club Goosebumps bandana.jpg|Bandana 1996 Fan Club sticker sheet.jpg|Sticker sheet 1997 Fan Club With an expiration date of 9/30/1997, the fan club included: *Shipping box with a picture of Curly on a gravestone *Folder *Game Sheets *Zipper tag *Glow-in-the-Dark pen *Wallet *Notepad *Curly Bio *Sticker *Subscription to The Scream newsletter Goosebumps Fan Club ad circa 1997 from HMII VHS.jpg|Fan Club Ad circa 1997 from a VHS tape 1997 Fan Club Pack box front.jpg|Box front 1997 Fan Club Glow in the Dark Pen.jpg|Glow-in-the-Dark pen 1997 Fan Club Glowing in dark Pen.jpg|Pen glowing in the dark 1997 Fan Club wallet front.jpg|Wallet front 1997 Fan Club wallet flat.jpg|Unfolded wallet 1997 Fan Club Giant sticker.jpg|Giant sticker 1997 Fan Club folder front.jpg|Folder (front) 1997 Fan Club folder inside.jpg|Folder (inside) Goosebumps 1998 Fan Club Notepad.jpg|Notepad 1997 Fan Club Zipper Tag.jpg|Zipper Tag 1998 Fan Club With an expiration date of May 1, 1998, the fan club included: *Shipping box with a picture of Curly on a gravestone *Folder *Game Sheets *Zipper tag *Glow-in-the-Dark pen *Wallet *Notepad *Curly Bio *Sticker *Subscription to The Scream newsletter Goosebumps Fan Club 2000 With an expiration date of 12/31/1998, the fan club included: *baseball cap *Notepad *Scary poster *To-die-for Decal *Spooky stickers *Four different color postcards *Welcome Letter *The Scream newsletter (five issues per membership) Fan Club 2000 all items together.jpg|All items together FanClub2000.jpg|Baseball cap Fan Club 2000 Spooky Stickers.jpg|Spooky stickers Fan Club 2000 Scary Poster.jpg|Scary Poster Fan Club 2000 Box front.jpg|Box (front) Fan Club 2000 Box back.jpg|Box (back) Fan Club 2000 4 postcards front.jpg|4 Postcards (front) Fan Club 2000 4 postcards back.jpg.jpg|4 Postcards (back) Fan Club 2000 Welcome Letter.png|Welcome Letter (full) Fan Club 2000 Welcome Letter closeup.jpg|Welcome Letter (closeup) Fan Club 2000 notepad.jpg|Notepad Fan Club 2000 Youre Scaring Me decal.jpg|Decal Fan Club 2000 advertised on cereal box.jpg|Fan Club 2000 advertised on a cereal box Goosebumps Collectors Club The collectors club sent books in addition to collectible items and was active from 1998-1999. Ads could be found as tear-outs in original series books #59-62 and various Series 2000 books. For the ad found in books #59-62, the expiration date was 12/31/1998. For the ad found in Series 2000 books, the expiration date was 12/31/1999. The Collectors Club included: Introductory Pack *G logo iron-on *Scarezine newsletter *Stay Out of the Basement Gallery Art with stand *Screaming Key Chain *Bookends *'Magic' changing picture Curly/Slappy membership card *Original series books #1-3 Subsequent Monthly Mailings *Next 3 Goosebumps books *Goosebumps Gallery Art print *Latest Scarezine newsletter Gallery Advertising Goosebumps Collectors Club bookad 1999.jpg|Collectors Club ad circa 1999, found in Series 2000 school market editions Goosebumps Collectors Club ad from Scholastic Book Clubs pamphlet.jpg|Ad circa 1998 from Scholastic Book Clubs pamphlet Intro Pack Collectors Club intro pack sealed.jpg|Intro Pack (sealed) Slappy Curly Collectors Club membership card f+b.jpg|Slappy/Curly lenticular Membership Card Screaming Key Chain f+b.jpg|Screaming Key Chain Goosebumps Logo Iron-on transfer front.jpg|Iron-on Transfer (front) Goosebumps Logo Iron-on transfer back.jpg|Iron-on Transfer (back) Gallery Art Lithographs BasementGraph.png|#2 Stay Out of the Basement MummyGraph.png|#5 The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb LivingDummyGraph.png|#7 Night of the Living Dummy 10 Ghost Next Door Lithograph.jpg|#10 The Ghost Next Door FeverSwampGraph.png|#14 The Werewolf of Fever Swamp 17 Afraid of Bees Lithograph.jpg|#17 Why I'm Afraid of Bees File:DeepGraph.png|#19 Deep Trouble TerrorTowerGraph.jpg|#27 A Night in Terror Tower CuckooClockGraph.jpg|#28 The Cuckoo Clock of Doom MaskIIGraph.png|#36 The Haunted Mask II 39 Shrunken Head Lithograph.jpg|#39 How I Got My Shrunken Head 42 Egg Monsters from Mars Lithograph.jpg|#42 Egg Monsters from Mars 45 Ghost Camp Lithograph.jpg|#45 Ghost Camp 48 Attack Jack o Lanterns Lithograph.jpg|#48 Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns CreepsGraph.png|#50 Calling All Creeps! 54 Dont Go to Sleep Lithograph.jpg|#54 Don't Go to Sleep! HauntedSchoolGraph.png|#59 The Haunted School Trivia *The 1997 Fan Club advertisement accidentally refers to the skeleton cook on the cover of Say Cheese and Die! as Curly. This appears to have been a common mistake used on several pieces of merchandise. Category:Merchandise